totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
York
York, labeled as '''The City Boy '''is a contestant on Total Drama Sci-Fi Action. He was one of the four newcomers and was originally on the Explosive Mines team. Biography York's real name is Brandon. He calls himself York because he really likes his hometown, New York. He likes to spend most of his time in the city since he was fifteen. His parents wish he would spend more time at home with his family but he doesn't want to. He has gotten into some trouble out in the city but easily avoided the police. His greatest enemy is Jasmine who have been sworn enemies since elementry school. Jasmine wishes that York would move so that she wouldn't have to see him again but it isn't likely due to his parents don't want to move. York then decided to join Total Drama because Jasmine was in it and decided that it would be good for him. York joined Total Drama because he wanted to beat Jasmine in a competition. Total Drama Sci-Fi Action In Welcome to Total Drama Sci-Fi Action York was the eighteenth contestant to arrive. When he arrived he stepped on Dax and Sparky just like Jerry and Roxanne did. He told everyone that he was going to win the competition and Jasmine was not happy. Later Oweguy gave the contestants the tour of their new location which was an abandoned science lab. Afterwards Oweguy dropped them off at their cabins where they decided their beds. Later Oweguy formed the teams and York was put on the Explosive Mines team. That night York kept bragging that he was going to win annoying Kuro and Sparky but were glad he was on the other team. Later the first challege began with the contestants coming face to face with giant shadows that would be revieled next episode. In Transmashers, Robots that Love to Smash the first challenge was revealed to be having to avoid giant robots called Transmashers while heading to the goal and the first team to have everyone there wins invincibility. During the challenge both teams ended up in split paths. For the Explosive Mines York said that they should all take the same path and they would also take the center path. Bluto and Nianah were annoyed by York's constant bragging and hoped he would get it later. He kept bothering everyone with his bragging during the challenge and later the Transmasher had caught up to them. The others tried leaving but York wanted to take on the robot making Jerry upset. Raven tried to do something to him but was stopped by Pat who suggested they leave without him. They tried to but York wouldn't let them. Meanwhile Jasmine explained to Kuro why she hated York so much. When they were in kindergarten York took her blocks without asking making her cry and after that he kept being mean to her. Kuro wasn't happy and told her that York might get eliminated so she wouldn't have to worry. Meanwhile York finally lost to the Transmasher and tried to attack it again but Roxanne tied him up so he wouldn't slow them down. The Techno Smashers tried to slow them down resulting in a rock landing on Jerry's foot which he threw at the Transmashers. The Techno Smashers one fell behind them while the Explosive Mines' fell right on them. The Explosive Mines lost the challenge had to vote someone off. They all suggested York and at the elimination ceremony he was voted off. He was angry and refused to leave and had to get carried away by two interns. He told the others they'll pay as he dissappears in the Teleporter of Shame. In a nearby bush Jasmine was watching and was happy that he was gone. York later reappeared with the other eliminated contestants at the end of The Day the Drama Stood Still to stop Jerry's plan. During War of the Contestants he didn't really help much and mostly slept while the others battled Roxanne. Near the end he suggested to get Roxanne's staff that they thought gave her her magic powers but when he did Roxanne's snake tail slapped him out of the science site. In A Fight to the Finish he came back once Jerry was defeated and arrested and was disappointed that he missed the final battle. Trivia *York didn't recieve any Scientific Oweguy Statues and was the first contestant eliminated. *York was the only contestant on Total Drama Sci-Fi Action with a beard. Gallery File:YorkElimination.png|A elimination recap done by Fanfiction2010. Category:Total Drama Sci-Fi Action